


Chrono Smp

by Jest_Anom



Series: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm canon divergence [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon? Whats that?, Give him one, Hybrids, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, haha tommy says no to dream's cell, im starting a riot, please, these tags are hurting me, this took too long, why doesn't Michael have a tag either, why tf isn't a tag for foolish popping up-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jest_Anom/pseuds/Jest_Anom
Summary: Updates first on wattpad: Small World, Big Universe-------------------------------"A simple world where people can be anything they wish to be, a king? sure if that tyrant is gone. Criminals? i mean not recommended but sure. but this simple world has one simple rule,don't touch the clocks and do not build any.Enough about that, here we travel to other falling worlds and finish the job, bring any inhabitants here and then give them the same world just, fixed, ya know? we ain't bad or anything, just concerned for the other out there" He put the note back on the table beside him and looked up at the small group around him confused looks on all their faces. "Kinda sus if you ask me, anyway we found this big fuckin castle and i think there are some more people in there." said a slightly rushed voice by the door, they took a breath before continuing, "My group plans on going in and getting anyone inside out." their tail flicked faster as silence once again filled the room. The one who read the note stood up, "Fundy.. I know your concerned about Wilbur and Eret but you can just charge into castles, we'll go tonight. all of us. Alright?" There wasn't any room for argument. The fox reluctantly nodded.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm canon divergence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Chrono Smp

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh now i have to do the thing :pensive:  
> also if you have any questions ask away i'll gladly answer as many as possible.  
> the wattpad will most likely update first and try not to get confused. different perspectives up until im planning chapter 10, and the first chapter is the same cus im not about to re-type everything twice.

also tommy never gets stuck with dream because I'm only here to avoid canon :)

TW// N/A 

Third POV (Following: 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨_)

He hadn't done anything truly reckless the night before so one could expect how confused he was to go to sleep at home and wake up in a stone room that looked a lot like a friend of his's home. The stone walls around him had large windows with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In between each window were long dark red banners with golden symbols on them, they looked like glitched clocks. Tubbo quickly jumped up and looked for an exit of any kind. At the entrance of what looked like a guest room were two large doors, one slightly open, letting a cool breeze in. He hesitantly poked his head out. The doors led to a even larger hallway with a few other rooms visible. Taking a step out the room at last an eerie silence sent shivers down his spine. 

Glancing at the hallway exit and then around the hallway Tubbo quickly ran to the doors, swinging them open. Greeted with another hallway, this time with only a dark blue carpet and torches on the sides. Letting out a sigh, the sound of the door at the other end of the hall quickly brought Tubbo's attention back to his current situation. The person didn't look even slightly bothered by Tubbo's presence, as if he wasn't there. Not letting his guard down he cautiously walked forward, the other doing so as well. The ominous and convenient shadows covering the others face let up and the most notable thing was the 2 sets of horns, two sharp and slim horns pointing upwards and the other two looking much like a ram's. Curving around torn yet fluffy ears. They seemed around Tubbo's height, if anything shorter. After mustering up some more and probably the remaining bit of his courage Tubbo spoke in the most confident tone he could muster, "Hello?"

Third POV (Following: 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝)

Constantly the sea would call to him whenever he went on walks, though ever since he had died and became a ghost, there wasn't much he could do about it now. Once before he had decided to go in, he couldn't recall what happened so he assumed it was nothing good. He hovered over the sand by the water, the salty air seeming like a faded memory to the ghost. all he wished to do then was to dive into the water and never leave, this feeling tugged at his dulled and cold hard for a while before his ghostly limbs started moving without him processing it. And before he knew it he was under the water. He had immediately expected his skin to start melting, as what happens to ghost when coming into contact with water or most liquids, but that didn't happen. If anything far from it. He felt freer than ever, he felt his arms, legs, lungs, everything but dead. But someone like Wilbur should know better than to think he deserved good things, especially when he suddenly blacked out.

(I'll be completely honest i had to shorten and rewrite this paragraph because i remembered that this was ghostbur-)

Third POV (Following: 𝒯𝒽ℯ_ℰ𝓇ℯ𝓉)

When having lived in a place like the dream smp you have to be prepared for anything, mostly revolutions for a area's independence, but still. So when Eret woke up in a place that very obviously isn't his home, he didn't question it all that much. Even though it very obviously wasn't her castle, the only one there at the time, they still didn't question it. Though one thing that confuse them was the dark red banners with gold symbols that under read "Chrono Smp: Tyrant's Castle" The words made Eret shiver. There had been plenty of tyrants in the dream smp, most notable being Schlatt. He stood up, picked up the sunglasses they usually wore, that were conveniently sitting folded on a nightstand luckily, and headed out the door. Right outside the doors were two either very large dogs or wolves, one turned it's head towards Eret before doing a small bow of sorts and leaving to another hallway. The second one had gotten behind Eret and started pushing them after the other dog. Laughing at the actions Eret complied and followed the two dogs. "Wonder where everyone else is, and if they got as lucky as me with the help." She laughed to herself.

Third POV (Following: 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕖)

Another strange message had popped up in Dream's communicator, someone had come in uninvited somehow and went on a slaughter. The messages either read <Player> was slain by Piglin using "17^^%^!?":#!&^%#", <Player> was slain by Emerald using "Disposal" maybe even the occasional <Player> went off in a bang. This confused him greatly but because Sam hadn't gone yet he technically wasn't allowed to leave his cell and for now he was complying with the creeper hybrid, not out of fear, simply because he had nothing to do then. A dark figure had moved in peripheral but dream decided to ignore it since there were only 4 people who could visit him without the lava being lowered and 3 of which have apparently died somehow, and he isn't to excited to see the fourth at the moment. "If it's another plan on getting out I don't want to hear it. I'd much rather stay in here than get kill immediately by any remaining people out there." was all Dream said without looking away from the chat, boredly scrolling through it mentally commenting on how bland this person's massacre was. The more or less shadow clone of Dream huffed before dropping a netherite pickaxe in front of him, "Sam's gone, I could truly care less about what you do and don't want to hear from me, and I saw the group going on a slaughter mission. Heading off towards Techno and Philza. They definitely messed with some code and some of the world is glitching, don't think there is a different way of getting here with their items in such time." Dream looked up, dull and bored eyes meeting with the black ones, "You really determined to get me out huh? How do we plan to get rid of them because if they manage to-" and right when he said that two messages popped up in chat 'Ph1lzA went up in flames' and 'Technoblade went off with a bang due to a firework fired from "1...2..3". by Emerald' both stared at the message for a few seconds in complete silence before Nightmare wheezed and stated simply, "Guess Techno is getting a personal escort to the afterlife-" Dream held back some laughter and opened his admin commands. Usually dream would try everything in his power to avoid using them but managing to kill 'The Blade' and Philza Minecraft, surely these people mean business, specially that Emerald person. Quickly changing himself to creative mode, Dream and Nightmare made their way quickly to the blood god's retirement-cut short home in the cold north. 

The smell of fresh air reminded Dream of how long he was trapped in that prison. The world around them slowly glitching around them. Teleporting would have been more efficient but that was always a draining process and usually resulted in him passing out, so he decided against it. As they neared the cabin two figures came into view, he was a bit surprised to regencies both as zombie piglins. Mostly harmless but something very obvious about the pair was that they most definitely weren't harmless. The way they held their weapons, there was no emotion in the single eye of the slightly taller one, looking the most like a still living piglin, exception of the nearly shriveled ear. Dream had seen plenty of crazy things but one of the oddest was the fact that the piglin was wearing fully enchanted netherite armor and netherite axe. The other one was staring blankly at the sky with a black cloak with red designs and most likely a shirt to go with it. As they got closer the piglin in full netherite turned to them, a blank light green eye stared through them. Nightmare stayed silent watching for any movement from the two intruders, "Sorry, what are you doing here and why have you gone a straight up massacre on this area if that's alright to ask? You can understand us right?" The smaller piglin gave a quick glance to their partner before turning to Dream, 

"Yo."

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 hates me and so does chrome, wattpad at least saves my work smh,  
> anyway see yall next chapter then lol


End file.
